heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Vastatosaurus rex
Vastatosaurus rex (meaning "Ravager Lizard King) is the largest predator on Skull Island. Three of them appear as antagonists in the 2005 remake of the 1933 classic monster film, King Kong, and they appear as the main antagonists of the 2010 ride, King Kong: 360 3-D and the 2016 ride, Skull Island: The Reign of Kong. According to Peter Jackson, the Vastatosaurus rex is an evolved descendant of the Tyrannosaurus rex. Appearances King Kong While Ann Darrow was being chased by a Foetodon, a sub-adult Vastatosaurus rex appears and kills the Foetodon by crushing it with his jaw while another Foetodon backs down. Upon seeing Ann, the sub-adult V. rex chased after her. Ann managed to hide on a Fallen tree, but a bull V. rex appeared and attacked her. Thankfully, King Kong arrived and fought the V. rex. The V. rex attacked Kong, and is soon joined by the sub-adult that finished eating the Foetodon. Kong takes on both V. rexes, only to find himself attacked by a full grown matriarch V. rex. Kong quickly kills the sub-adult V. rex by smashing his head with a boulder. The other two V. rexe''s then tackle Kong off a cliff, causing them to become tangled in vines. Kong battles the matriarch ''V. rex through the mess of vines and tries to reach Ann. However, as more vines snapped, Ann fell into the jaw of the V. rex, to which Kong held it open with a large amount of vines. Vines began to give away, making the dinosaur slowly drop towards another, who had his own mouth open awaiting the small item's descent. However, as Kong leaps down to kick his mouth shut, the former mouth was able to close, and Ann was sent falling from the battle, leading to her land on the snout of the bull V. rex. The resulting squirming of the bull V. rex resulted in the vines breaking entirely, sending both Ann and the V. rex to the forest floor. Kong kills the matriarch by bashing her head against the canyon wall, The V. rex tries to attack Ann, but Kong arrives to save her. Kong rips the dinosaur's tongue with his teeth, then he gets on the dinosaur`s back and tries to prie his jaws apart, Kong then flips him onto the ground, then Kong then tries to pull his jaws apart but he clamps back down, so Kong punches him and then finally pulls his jaws apart pulling one out of it`s socket, Kong bents the bulls skull back to a breaking point and snaps his spinal cord, the bull goes limp and his jaws are moved by kong to make sure it's broken. He then roars with victory. After Kong left the island the V. rexes became top predator of skull island. King Kong: 360 3-D The guests scatter when three Vastatosaurus rex turn up, and some of the pack of Venatosaurus get eaten. Trivia * The V-rexes were not designed to be an accurate representation of dinosaurs continuing to evolve in an isolated environment, but were instead designed to be the "scariest thing Kong could fight". * The V-Rex appeared on the DVD cover to "Last Day of the Dinosaurs". Category:Characters Category:King Kong characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Predators Category:Villains Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Universal Studios characters Category:Warner Bros. characters